A tale yet to be told
by WhompingWriter
Summary: After the victory against Miraz, the Pevensies were given the choice to stay, 3 of them did. What will happen when Peter is courting, Edmund finds love he wasn't looking for, Lucy loves what she can't have and Caspian who is easily taken with beauty, but blind to love. Lucy/Caspian Peter/Danielle Edmund/Alexandria. (Age change)
1. Of Sorrow and Joy

Disclaimer:As amazing as it would be to own these stories, I sadly do not. I own nothing except the character I have made up, that being Alexandria, Danielle and a few others. Thank you for your time, now on with the story... (Age Changes, will be mentioned in chapter 2)

Chapter1: Of Sorrow and Joy

After the battle between the Narnians and the Telmarines, Caspian was crowned King. The Pevensies didn't know how long their stay in Narnia would last, so they didnt want to leave their beloved country with no ruler.

After a full day of festivities, Aslan announced that it was time for the Kings and Queens of old's departure.

The Pevensies stood by their portal awaiting the great lion. To see the wise rulers off was Caspian, Trumpkin, Reepicheep and nearly all of the kingdom. As Aslan passed, every man, woman and child bowed before him. Aslan's mighty voice rang out as he reached his destination, "Stand". They all rose from their previous position looking in awe at the kind-hearted lion in front of them. Aslan turned towards the 4 Pevensies, a loving smile playing across his face, "It has been a laborious few months my children, but you have perservered through it all. I know leave with a choice, to return to your world or stay here in Narnia. The Kings and Queens of old looked st one another in shock and disbelief.

Before any of them could open their mouths to share their decision, Aslan spoke "This is a decision you must make on your own" he paused, "it matters not what the others around you want, but what you truly desire".

Knowing his decision immediately, Peter asked "How do we tell you our decision then, without influencing the others?"

Aslan chuckled, "You must think it and believe it with all your heart and then, and only then, will you be permitted to act on your decision".

Peter nodded, closed his eyes and did the same thing that his brother and sister were doing. Only he did not realize that one of his sisters was having a different wish indeed. When he opened his eyes and looked around, he saw nothing different.

As Aslan began to approach Peter, Peter bowed. Aslan had a glint in his eye that looked like pure happiness. The great lion spoke "Rise High King Peter the Magnifacent, you have been granted your wish of remaining in Narnia, may your lead with wisdom and mercy. Long may you reign!". Peter rose and the crowd began to cheer "LONG LIVE THE KING!".

Aslan moved over towards Edmund and said "Rise King Edmund the Just, you have been granted your wish of remaining in Narnia, may you lead with strength and compassion. Long may you reign!". Edmund rose and another cheer was shouted by the crowd "LONG LIVE THE KING!".

Aslan then neared Lucy. He spoke with a bit more warmth in his declaration "Rise Queen Lucy the Valient, you have been granted your wish of remaining in Narnia, may you lead with great valor and grace. Long may you reign!". Lucy rose and a cheer cried out through the horde of people "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

The great lion then turned to the last daughter of Eve. A great sadness dawned upon his face "Rise Queen Susan the Gentle, you have been granted your wish of returning to your world".

Hundreds of gasps were heard through the crowd, including the other 3 Pevensies.

"May you leave with knowledge and live a joyful life. Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia. Long may you reign!".

This time when the crowd shouted "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" It was obvious that many voices were missing.

Susan turned to her siblings. Endmund and Peter looking at their sister, knowing that they will never see each other again once she passes through the portal. Lucy on the other hand, wouldn't meet Susan's gaze. Susan stepped forward and hugged Lucy tight. Tears began to stream down Susan's face, she whispered "I love you Lu..". She looked at Lucy and saw that she appeared heartbroken, betrayed. Lucy turned her head up, always the one to be strong and not shed tears (they didn't call her valiant for nothing) "I love you too Susan" Lucy said. She then stepped aside for her 2 brothers to say goodbye. Peter and Edmund pulled their sister into a tight hug. "We love you Su" Pete said, though his voice wavered a bit. "We'll see you again in Aslan's country" said Edmund.

Susan moved and stepped over to Caspian, Peter looked away and zoned them out, at least until he saw Susan kiss Caspian, Edmund had to hold his arm to make sure he stayed out and didn't attack his own friend.

Susan then moved over to Aslan, she hugged him, tucking her head within his mane. She pulled back, tears drying. Aslan indicated for her to follow him over to the portal. Susan bowed to Aslan and turned to her loved ones and said in a fragile voice "Goodbye" and walked through the portal.

REVIEW!! Pleaseeeeeee


	2. The Return

Chapter 2:The Return

Age changes:

Peter:22

Caspian:21

Edmund:20

Lucy:19

Danny:21

5years later...

Galloping could be heard through the forest, approaching the main gate. The group of victorious war heros weren't to be expected until later that day.

The gaurds aimed their weapons to where they were hearing the noise. Three figures broke through the tree line. The guards lowered their weapons at seeing who the mysterious figures were and opened the gate.

While in the castle, Peter paced his study in front of Danielle(Danny), his fiancé. Danny was the first to break the silence "Peter they're all right. You know as well as anyone that they can take care of themselves. Besides they aren't going to arrive until later in the day, if you keep this up you may worry yourself to death". Peter looked up and met Danny's dark blue eyes.

She was beautiful, he had met her only 2 years after he had decided to stay in Narnia. He had been wondering one day in the gardens of Cair Paravel, which had been rebuild on the command of Caspian, when he saw her. He had been training with Trumpkin so he had missed welcoming the delegates from Archenland. Edmund had told him that the middle child of Shasta, King of Archenland, had joined the delegates. He wouldn't shut his mouth about her beauty. In Peter's opinion, Princess Danielle was the most beautiful women he had ever seen, besides his beloved sisters of course.

Peter mouth was nearly on the floor. When he was going to pay her a compliment, but all that could say was a simple "hello". Danny smiled, she looked at his curiously and said "And I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're High King Peter". Peter nodded. Danny could see he was having trouble with words so she just stuck out her arm. "Would you do me the pleasure of walking me through the gardens?". Peter somehow managed to find his voice and said "The pleasure is all mine". They began to walk through the gardens, he then gave her a tour on the castle. They spoke about the differences between each others countries and similarities between themselves. They spent most of her stay like that, just enjoying each others company.

"Peter?". Peter looked up and had realized he had zoned out.

"No, I know. I still have a right to be worried though, it's my job as an older brother".

Danny smiled and shook her head "Yes, you do, but you also know that Edmund, Lucy and Caspian are some of the fiercest warriors Narnia has ever seen. Come on, you need your rest."

Just as Danny finished her sentence, the door to his study swung open revealing a guard breathing heavily, "Sire, they've returned".

Peter's was immediately relieved "Where are they?" he asked the panting guard.

"In the infirmary sire". Peter's face dropped and he bagan running to their current location, Danny right in his heals.

Peter pushed open the doors and saw Edmund and Caspian struggling to get Lucy to lie down. "Get your hands off me, I'm fine!"

"You are not fine, where is your healing cordial?" Caspian asked.

"Oh no you don't, that is for emergencies only!" Lucy's voice only getting louder,

"This is an emergency Lu", Edmund's voice said with concern.

"What's going on?" Peter said as he and Danny ran over to the bed the three were near.

"Lucy got shot with an arrow in the shoulder during battle and is refusing to take some elixir from her cordial" said Caspian.

"Maybe because I'm not that badly hurt. Besides it's only for emergencies and this isn't one". Lucy said in a firm voice.

"Oh really, this isn't an emergency?" Caspian asked. Lucy shook her head. "Ok then", Caspian pushed on Lucy wound on her shoulder.

Lucy recoiled due to the pain immediately. "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" screamed Lucy.

"Language, Lucy!" Peter yelled, surprised at his sisters outburst. "Now just take a drop from your healing cordial" said Pater in a demanding voice.

"Ugh! Fine!" Lucy said defeated by her brother and the pain she felt pulsing from her shoulder. She took the cordial and let one drop of the magical fire fly juice drip into her mouth. She pulled her tunic back to reveal her wound which was slowly turning into a scar.

"I'm not one to say I told you so, but I told you...so" Caspian said with a playful smile on his lips.

Lucy threw a forceful punch to Caspian's arm. "Ow! What was that for?" said Caspian surprised at what Lucy had just done. "You're so strong for a women".

"Yes" said Lucy with a cheeky grin "Maybe you could learn to hit as hard as me".

"So...are you alright then?" Danny cut in.

"Yes, wh..". Lucy didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Danny had nearly tackled her. She hugged Lucy with a tight grip, then let go and slapped Lucy's uninjured arm. "When you didn't write back to me I was worried, I thought I lost my Matron of Honor" said Danny with a serious look on her face.

Lucy smiled "Yes I got your letter".

"And did you tell anyone?" asked Danny looking at Lucy hopefully.

"No" said Lucy simply.

"What in Aslan's name is all this secrecy?" said Edmund getting irritated with the two girls in front of him.

Peter looked over at Danny and took her hand "Danny is with child" said Peter with an enormous smile.

Caspian stared at Peter a little confused while Edmund looked in shock. Finally coming to his senses Edmund said "Honestly I though that if it were anyone to get someone knocked up, it would be Caspian".

"Hey!" Said Caspian as Danny swatted Edmund on the arm. "I haven't even courted a women in 4 months" said Caspian matter-of-factly.

Lucy snorted and turned to Caspian "We've been busy in battles with the Calormene for 4 months"

"I know, what a lonely 4 months those were" said Caspian with a mopey look on his face. The group of royals laughed before Peter spoke up "The remaining men from your troops will be arriving tomorrow along with the ambassador from Anvard, we should all get some rest, it will be a long day tomorrow". They all nodded in approval and headed to their rooms after wishing each other a good nights sleep.

As Lucy made her way to her room she couldn't help but smile. She had returned, after all the bloodshed and loss she went through during the endless battles, she was finally home.

YAYYYYY!!!!! CHAPTER 2!!!! REVIEW PLAESSSEEEEE!!! I'm so excited to see where I should take the storyline!


	3. A Royal Pain

Chapter 3: A Royal Pain

Lucy woke up to blinds being thrown from the windows. "Ugh, what time is it? Five more minutes." she said in a groggy voice.

"My apologies your majesty, but the ambassador form Anvard is arriving today and you must look your best. King's orders" said Amelia, Lucy's handmaiden.

"Then you can tell Peter to shove it" said Lucy with a smile.

"Well it wasn't King Peter your highness, it was King Caspian and I highly doubt either of them would appreciate such a request." said Amelia with a laugh.

"You're probably right, that's why I asked." said Lucy, continuing the joke. Lucy pulled back her warm covers and stepped out of bed. "So what exactly am I going to be forced to wear?" said Lucy anticipating the horrid thing she would be forced to wear the whole day.

"Well princess Danielle pi-"

"Ugh! I thought you might say that" interrupted Lucy. She knew that if Danny had picked out her dress, then it would be one that suffocated her and showed off all her "assets" as she liked to call them.

"Yes, I know you aren't very fond of her normal choices, but you don't have to wear them until later today. Besides I think these would be more sutable for the morning's affair" said Amelia with a faint smile.

Lucy curiously looked up as Amelia held up a black tunic, brown pants and brown leather boots.

"What are we doing today, I though we were greeting the ambassador?"

"Oh yes, you are, but King Caspian is going to meet you on the trading grounds with King Edmund. He said something about a training session before the ambassador's arrival. He also mentioned something about you being a little rusty" said Amelia.

"What did he say? Oh he's gonna get it!" howled Lucy, grabbing her outfit and heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Lucy was done changing and out of the training grounds in no time. She grabbed her dagger given to her by Father Christmas and stuck it in her boot, she sheathed her sword which was given to her by Peter the day of her first battle and strapped on her healing cordial. She was ready for training.

She walked out of the woodshed which housed all the weapons to see Edmund and Caspian waiting for her.

"Took you long enough. Now tell me, why is it that women take so long to get ready?" asked Caspian, attempting to make a joke.

"Well you're a women Caspian, you surely know why." said Edmund cracking a grin.

For payment of his offensive joke, Edmund got a punch in the arm.

Just as Edmund was about to retaliate, Peter came running over. "I'm here! Don't start without me!"

"We weren't planning to" said Lucy still laughing.

"Well then, I guess it's time for me to show you how to fight then" said Caspian confidently.

"Ha, you couldn't beat dwarf!" yelled Lucy as the two men began their match.

"We'll see about that. After I beat Peter, you're next!" said Caspian battling Peter with ease. "You're a bit rusty mate" said Caspian laughing. His and Peter's swords clashed against each other until Caspian spotted and opening. He took the opportunity to disarmed Peter, leaving his sword to clatter to the ground. "Told you I'd win. The only reason you lost is because you haven't been in battle lately" said Caspian trying to make Peter feel better.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's that" said Peter, seeing Caspian's intention.

"So, I assume it's my turn" asked Lucy innocently.

"Of course" said Caspian with a sly grin.

Once they were both in their battle stance, Lucy lunged with her sword. Caspian dodged, then swung forward with his silver sword with gold running through the hilt. Lucy ducked, but he only nearly missed her head. They fought for several minutes, neither giving the other a chance to win. Caspian swung his sword at the same time Lucy did her's. They were face to face, swords crossed. Caspian, being bigger than Lucy, had the upper hand. He started to push his blade closer to her face. She knew she wouldn't be able to win if this went on any further, so she thought of what she could do, and quickly. In one swift kick to his legs, he was on his back, swords just out of reach. Lucy jumped on him to stop him from getting his sword. She took out her dagger and held it just about his chest. "Do you surrender?" asked Lucy with a smirk.

"Never" said Caspian before he crashed his lips onto her's. Lucy's eyes were like saucers, shock written all across her face. Lucy's grip loosened on Caspian. He took advantage of her surprise and flipped her over, so that he was on top. He reached over taking his sword in his hand and asked Lucy "Now, do you surrender?" with a smug look.

The shock on her face was suddenly gone, replaced with a look of pure rage. She took her hand and slapped him with all her might. "Ughhhhh" she yelled "how dare you!". She pushed Caspian off of her and stormed up the the castle.

Caspian looked over his shoulder to see a pair of two fuming brothers. "Caspian" said Peter in a deep voice while trying to control his anger.

"I should probably go clean up before the ambassador arrives" said Caspian looking a bit nervous, positive that the two Kings would pulverize him if given the chance.

Caspian slowly rose to his feet and started to back away. All control left Peter as he began to chase Caspian back up to the castle.

Edmund just shook his head, already exhausted from this mornings events and said to himself "This is gonna be a long day"

He didn't know the half of it.

Chapter threeeee!!!!!!! Hope you guys all like it. I worked really hard in it. Please please please please REVIEW!!!


	4. Unexpected Guests

Chapter 4: Unexpected Guests

"Ugh! How dare he! I'm gonna kill him!" Lucy growled as she swung her sword against one of the posters of her bed.

"I see you're not handling this well" said Amelia as she walked through the grand doors of Lucy's room.

"I'm guessing by the fact that you know what happened, so does the whole castle?" Lucy grumbled.

"Didn't you have a crush on him when you were younger? I wonder what ever happened to that?" said Amelia suppressing a smile.

"What? No! Of course not. He's annoying, loud and obnoxious. Who could ever want that! Besides even if I had those feelings, which I don't, he'd never stay with someone over a week. He has too much trouble being faithful." said Lucy. Amelia was unsure wheather or not Lucy's red face was do to her blushing or anger.

"Seems like you have a lot to say in that matter." said Amelia

"He's a pompous ass sometimes, but he's also my best friend. There's no one who knows him better then I, but that doesn't mean I have feelings for him Amelia." said Lucy.

"Of course your majesty" said Amelia with a grin "Now we must get you dressed for the arrival of the Anvard ambassadors".

Lucy would've continued the conversation had Amelia not changed the subject. "Right, what has that demented women picked out for me?" said Lucy dreadfully.

"Oh calm yourself, it's rather beautiful. Probably the most ladylike thing you've worn in months" said Amelia.

Lucy nodded in agreement, but just grumbled as Amelia disappeared into Lucy's endless closet.

"Why can't I just wear something I already have?" said Lucy.

"Because we must look our best for the ambassadors and you've ruined quite a few dressed, so that doesn't leave us with many options" said Amelia.

Lucy looked at Amelia as if she was a lunatic and said "Have you seen the size of that closet, it's so cluttered, I'm surprised you can find things in there".

Amelia thought on this, "I suppose we could start construction for a closet upgrade".

Lucy just shook her head

"Found it!" Lucy heard Amelia squeal from the closet. "Oh it's darling, but very modest of course. Princess Danny wouldn't let anyone near it until you put it on. She didn't want anything to happen to it" Amelia explained

Amelia walked out with the gown on her arm. The green dress was beautiful, but had a very reserved look to it. "Now go and try it on" Amelia demanded.

Lucy obliged and went behind the dressing curtain before she called for Amelia's help with the corset.

When the were done Lucy walked out from behind the curtain and in front of the mirror. The dress made her look so graceful, but fragile, that's another reason why she hated dresses. The dark green material covered her shoulders and arms, the only skin showing was near the base of her neck, wrists and hands. Lucy loved it. She usually liked these kinds of dresses, the reserved ones, because they weren't flashy. She felt like if she were to wear showy dresses, people might loose respect for her. She slipped into her extremely unconfortable silver heels and went back to the place she had been standing before.

Amelia then stepped behind her and began to work on her hair. She braided her hair to one side then put it in a bun. Lucy looked once more in the mirror, put her glittering sliver crown on and walked out of the room.

"Where is she?" said Peter

"She should have been here over an hour ago to help with preparations." said Caspian pacing in front of the grand castle doors.

The two boys had made up after Peter had given Caspian a good punch to the gut. Although it didn't actually hurt Caspian, he was just feigning pain.

"I'm sure she's just avoiding us as best she can. Although I'd still beware Caspian, she probably is gonna get revenge." said Edmund.

"She does have a mean right hook" said Caspian looking as though he had experienced it before.

"They're carriage is pulling up to the castle gates, where is that women!" said Edmund.

"I'm here!" yelled Lucy rushing into the room.

"Looking ever so modest aren't you" said Caspian in a teasing way.

Lucy stepped over and socked Caspian in the arm.

"Ow!" yelled Caspian.

"Shut it" said Lucy looking ready to bite Caspian's head clean off.

Just as the argument came to a halt, trumpets began to play. The doors of the palace opened to reveal the ambassadors. There were some soldiers, two middle aged men and a women around the age of Caspian and Peter.

"Welcome" said Peter

One of the two middle aged men had salt and pepper hair with brown eyes that were so dark, they could have been mistaken for black. He had fair skin that looked calloused and wore the Anvard colors, purple and black.

The other had brown hair with hazel eyes. He had a bit more of a tan then the other and looked to have softer skin. He too wore his country's colors.

The first middle aged man spoke "Hello King Peter, I'm Lord William III" , he stuck out his hand to shake Peter's. He then stepped aside to show us his companions, " This is my fellow ambassador Lord Fredrick. And this is Princess Anastasia of Anvard".

The Princess had silky, braided, black hair with a warm, chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a dark purple dress with a black shawl on. The dress went from right before her breasts, showing quite a bit of cleavage, all the way to the floor. It had near see through lace that ran up to cling to her neck.

"I wasn't expecting for you to be on this trip Princess" said Peter bowing.

"I wasn't expecting to come your majesty, until I heard we were going to go to Narnia. It's such a beautiful place, King Peter the Great" said Anastasia in a high pitched voice that annoyed Lucy.

"Well we're glad you could come, and no need for formality" said Peter

Anastasia blushed a bit and curtsied saying "Of course, Peter"

"And I'm Caspian"

Anastasia looked over as Caspian took her hand and kisssed it. Her eyes roamed Caspian's body, leaving Lucy disgusted and seething at the interaction.

"Well, hello Caspian" said Anastasia with lust hidden in her eyes.

Edmund then stepped forward after greeting Lord William and Lord Fredrick. "I'm Edmund, I do hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"I do believe I will" said Anastasia.

"We have a chamber maid to take your coat and lead you to your room when your ready. I though you might want to freshen up before the feat tonight" said Edmund.

"Oh, yes I would, very thought full" said Anastasia as she took off her coat. She walked over to Lucy and held out her coat waiting for her to take it.

There was a long silence in the room until Lucy cleared her throat, drawing Anastasia's attention.

"Charolette would you take princess Anastasia's coat." said Lucy.

Anastasia looked confused.

"I'm Queen Lucy" said Lucy emphasizing the title Queen.

"Oh, yes, I've heard about you" said Anastasia with a fake smile that made her look as though she had smelt something bad.

Although Lucy seemed to be the only one to notice.

Anastasia had turned back to group of boys and was about to start talking in her annoying voice again until Lucy got annoyed in her lack of respect.

"Charolette, why don't you escort Princess Anastasia to her to her chambers, I'm sure she needs to freshen up now" said Lucy with no emotion

Charolette looked over to Anastasia and said " Your room is this way your highness". She then turned and began to go in the direction that her chambers must be in, which just so happened to be in the same direction as Lucy's.

Lucy then had two servant lead the ambassadors to there rooms. After she was done she turned back to the group of Kings.

"Go clean up for dinner". They just pretended like they didn't hear her. "Now!" she shouted.

They then began to walk in the direction of their rooms grumbling on about how demanding she was.

Once she was alone, she facepalmed. Not only had the princess who was staying with them for the next few months showed a ginormous amount of disrespect to her, but she also could see that she had a thing for Caspian.

"This is gonna be a fun dinner" said Lucy, making her way to Danny's room to tell her all about their respectful new guest.

Sorry it took so long to update, I've just been so busy. I'll try and update sooner, but I hope you like this chapter. It took forever to do and I worked really hard on it!! Review please and I really hope you guys like it.


	5. Dinner of Annoyance

Chapter 5: Dinner of Annoyance

"I don't like her" said Lucy as she walking into Danny's bedroom.

"Who?" said Danny. brushing her hair at her dresser.

"Princess Anastasia of Anvard" said Lucy mimicking Anastasia's high pitched voice.

"Wait, they brought their princess? Why?" questioned Danny.

"She said she came because of how beautiful Narnia is. I mean I know Narnia is beautiful, but I mean come on, that can't be the only reason she's here" said Lucy skeptically.

"I guess that does sound weird, but why don't you like her?" asked Danny.

"Oh where do I start? First off, she was all over Caspian, which was pretty pathetic". Danny snorted at this, but Lucy ignored her. "And then she thought I was a chambermaid." said Lucy ranting.

"Is that all" said Danny sarcastically, thinking Lucy was over exaggerating.

"Oh and she was hitting on Peter" said Lucy.

"I don't like her" said Danny, loosing her joking tone in exchange for a more serious one.

"I thought you might say that" said Lucy, glad to have someone to vent to.

"Well, would you look at the time. Are you ready for dinner?" asked Danny dreading the dinner they both were about to attend to.

When the two walked into the dining room they were greeted with warm welcome. Danny took her seat on the right of Peter, who was at the head of the table, next to her was Edmund. On Peter's left was Lucy's seat, then next to her was Caspian's, but he was missing, as was princess Anastasia. Lucy took her seat. "Where's Caspian?" asked Lucy.

"Oh, he was giving Anastasia a tour of the castle. He should be back soon." said Edmund.

Danny and Lucy looked at each other. Danny hadn't met Anastasia yet, but from what she heard from Lucy, she was terrible.

The doors to the dining room opened. Caspian came strolling in with Anastasia on his right arm. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Oh that was the most wonderful tour. It was gorgeous" Anastasia squeaked. Caspian pulled out her chair, which was to the right of him, but she took his chair. This placed exactly in between Lucy and Caspian

Danny looked ready to burst out laughing from how irritating the girls voice was.

"Yes, well we rebuilt Cair Paravel in honor of the new Narnia and the Kings and Queens of old" said Caspian.

"How come?" Anastasia asked.

"Caspian thought we would feel more at home here, and he didn't very well want to live in the castle he was nearly assassinated in" said Lucy.

Anastasia ignored Lucy and turned to look at both Peter and Edmund "You have a beautiful country, I only wish I could see more of it" said Anastasia pouting.

"Well maybe Peter and I could take you to town, show you more of Narnia" said Danny. She knew Anastasia was trying to get Caspian into taking her, so she stepped up and volunteered herself and Peter. At least then she could see her intentions towards Peter.

"Could you come too, Caspian?" asked Anastasia.

"I would love to, but Lucy and I have to greet our troops that are arriving tomorrow. They were supposed to arrive today, but got delayed, so we have to meet with them tomorrow morning. We'll be busy all day." said Caspian

"Oh, that's a shame" said Anastasia with a frown. "But at least Peter could show me more of Narnia" said Anastasia turning to look at Peter.

"Yes, it will be very nice to get to know you" said Danny in a territorial manner.

"Oh, well hello, I'm princess Anastasia of Anvard, and you are?" Anastasia asked Danny, then took a sip of her drink.

"Princess Danielle of Archenland, fiancé to King Peter" Danny said with pride.

Anastasia nearly chocked on her drink "Fiancé?"

"Yes, well we haven't made a formal announcement to our neighboring countries yet. We were planning on doing it later this month" said Peter looking at Danny with an accusing look.

"Well I just thought it would be wise to not keep secrets from our guest, don't you?" Danny shot back.

"Of course, you're right." said Peter

Anastasia then turned her attention to Caspian. She looked at him with more hunger than she did her food, which make Lucy sick. Caspian remained clueless to her behavior.

"Well I'm stuffed, I think it's my time to retire" said Edmund.

"As am I" said Lucy, looking for a way to get out of the same room as Anastasia. She thought if she stayed in there another moment she may vomet.

Lucy and Edmund got up and left the room. Edmund said goodnight and went in the opposite direction to his room.

Once Lucy was in her room, she got undressed and changed into her usual night wear, an extra large white tunic. Once she laid down on her bed, her door opened.

"You were so right" said Danny walking through the door, "She's terrible 'you have a beautiful country, I only wish I could see more of it'. Please, the only thing she wants to see more of is Peter and Caspian. And her voice! It's horrible!" Danny yelled. "The only reason she hasn't gone after Edmund is because of how reserved he is, but Caspian and Peter are always flirts, even when they try not to be" Danny ranted.

"I see you like our guest" said Lucy.

"Oh, don't even get me started. Once you were gone, Caspian started to leave as well and she got up and ran over to him. She said she didn't think she could find the way back to her room and she'd be very honored if he could escort her" Danny said in disgust.

"I mean, sure, she had a bad first impression, but it's not just that. I have this feeling about her, in my gut. She's bad news, and I know it" said Lucy looking a bit worried.

"You sure it's not just because she's into Caspian?" asked Danny.

"Absolutely" said Lucy thinking the question was absurd.

"Okay. Well, you should get to bed, you have a long day tomorrow. Full of meetings, how fun" said Danny sarcastically.

"Good Night" said Lucy.

"Night" said Danny as she left Lucy's room.

She didn't sleep much that night. She couldn't help but try and think of the reason Anastasia must be here. More importantly, she tried to do anything to keep her mind from wondering to the one person it always did, Caspian.

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. I'm gonna try and update earlier like I did with this one. It can just take me a while sometimes cause I've been a little busy. Review please. Thanks for the support guys, it really encourages me to write more. Hope you have a great day!


	6. Maybe it's a Sign

Chapter 6: Maybe it's a Sign

Lucy woke up early that day with a bright smile on her face. How could she not be happy? She didn't have to deal with Anastasia today, for the most part.

She got dressed in a dark grey tunic, black tight fitting pants and black boots. She left her hair down in light curls.

She went down to the kitchens and grabbed an apple. From the looks of it, it was barley 6 o'clock.

Lucy made her way to the west wing where the boys all lived.

She walked into the hall where all three boys' rooms were.

At the very end of the hall was a beautifully carved set of auburn doors. On each door was a carving of Aslan. Lucy took hold of the golden knob and opened ever so quietly. She didn't want Peter or Edmund waking up and getting any wrong ideas.

Once in the room, she shut the door. She then headed towards the widow, parallel to the bed. She threw back the curtains, earning a loud groan Caspian.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. We've got a long day ahead of us." said Lucy.

Caspian groaned again

"I thought you weren't allowed in my room after what happened last time?" Caspian asked.

"Yeah, walking in on you and the duchess of Ettinsmoor was traumatizing." Lucy said sheepishly, then seemed to gain confidence. "But hey, when have I ever followed orders?"

Caspian chuckled. "I guess you're right."

Caspian stood up from his bed to reveal his shirtless body. Lucy slightly turned pink. As much as she denied any feelings for him, she had to admit that he sure was fit. She prayed to Aslan that Caspian didn't notice.

He disappeared inside his closet, only to reappear moments later with a maroon tunic, black pants and black boots. He went behind his curtain.

"So, why exactly did you wake me up so early? It's barley sunrise" said Caspian.

"I thought we'd get a head start. The troops will be arriving soon, so I thought we should make sure everything is prepared"

"I guess so. I was wondering how you feel about Anastasia. I know she's only been here a day or so, but there's just something about her. Her enthusiasm, her curiosity, her laugh.."

 _Her body_

She knew that Caspian wouldn't have said it himself, but he showed it. He never really went after the smart or kind women, he went after the pretty ones and the flirtatious ones.

 _"Like Susan"_ she thought

Lucy rolled her eyes. She knew he was only joking around, but still, she got a bit jealous. The worst part was that she had no reason to be jealous, it's not like they were together, or he even knew how she felt. He walked out from behind the curtain and began to tie his shoes.

"She's fine, I guess." said Lucy trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"I'm glad she's getting along with everyone. Could you grab me an apple or something kitchen before we go, I'm starving."

"Why yes, your majesty" said Lucy, but didn't move an inch.

"Please?" asked Caspian.

"Fine"

Lucy exited the room, but right when she was out the door she ran into someone. She looked up only to see the one person she hoped she could avoid, Anastasia.

Anastasia looked between Lucy and Caspian's bedroom door suspiciously. Lucy realized what this must look like.

"Oh, it's not wha-"

"I wasn't aware that you and the king were courting." said Anastasia through a clenched jaw.

"No, we aren't" Lucy quickly answered.

"Then are King Peter and King Edmund aware of your evening plans?" asked Anastasia, glaring at Lucy.

"No, you don't understand-" Lucy tried to say, but was quickly cut off.

"Then I suggest that you stop now. It would be tragic if you were to be caught sneaking out of the Kings chambers. Your honor would be ruined. Besides, I hear he's a flirt, wouldn't want to get your little heart broken would you?" Anastasia says with a small smirk on her face.Anastasia walks past Lucy, bumping her shoulder on the way.

Lucy walked down to the kitchen, grabbed a green apple and slowly walked back to Caspian's room, thinking over Anastasia's words. She was right, in a way. If she kept pining after him, she'd get hurt. The problem was that she couldn't get him off her mind. Sure he could be a total idiot, but he was her idiot. But now, she wasn't so sure. Other girls had been commoners and even the duchess weren't much compition, but Anastasia was. She was pretty, kind (to only royals who weren't compition) and classy. She still thought that she was a horrible person, but to everyone else, she would be the perfect queen for Caspian.

Before she knew it she was in front of Caspian's grand doors.

She walked in, Anastasia's warning still on her mind.

"Took your time, didn't you?" Caspian said with a smile.

"Got side tracked is all"

"You right? You don't look so good. Would want my little sister getting sick, now would I?" said Caspian reaching up to feel her forehead.

 _Little sister_

 _Ouch, that hurt._

"I'm fine" said Lucy, letting venom into her voice as she swatted his hand away.

"Okay, not need to get irritated"

 _Maybe not front his point of view._

"Whatever, I'll meet you down on the training grounds" said Lucy, throwing Caspian his apple

Lucy walked out of his room, a little more cautiously this time, and made her way down to the training ground. First Anastasia tells her to stop her non existent relationship with Caspian, then her calls her his little sister. Maybe it's a sign.

She hears boots walking on mud and turns around to find Caspian walking torwards her.

"You got down here fast, doesn't it take you an hour on your hair?" said Lucy with a sideways smile.

"Edmunds gone."

Lucy's smile dropped.

"What do you mean gone?" said Lucy in a serious tone.

"I was on my way down here when I past three of the councilmen, I went to greet them and they said they needed to speak with me. The kings Hand told them that Edmund had left late last night and hadn't returned. He told them that Edmund hadn't mentioned where he was going or why."

"Why are you just standing there, we have to find him!" Lucy said with urgency.

They rushed back to the castle and woke Peter and Danny up. They then gathered all the councilmen in the war room.

Lucy thought she had more important things to worry about, but this took the cake.

Heeyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm horrible, I know. It's just I had to deal with school, I'm doing another fanfic on a different movie/show and now I have finals this week. I updated like three chapters about a month ago I think and I didn't think they were good enough for you guys so I got rid of them and tried again. After this week I have summer break and I'll be updating left and right, I promise! Thank you guys for the support!!! I love you guys!! Please review! I've had a bit of writers block but I'm back and trying really hard to make up for lost time! I worked really hard on this one and rewrote it about 3 times. Hope you guys like it, until next time!


End file.
